Alien Coro
is an alien that appeared in Ultraman Leo. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 140 cm *Weight: 40 kg *Origin: Planet Coro History Ultraman Leo One day while jumping his space bed, Alien Coro accidentally fell into the Earth, along with his bed. He was founded by several children while they were playing as MAC. After Alien Coro fainted out of hunger, the children brought him to a house. While trying to find a food he liked, one of them offered him a donut, which he ate. The next day, Renbolar, his monster flew from its home planet and to Earth to find his master, much to both the children and Alien Coro’s delight, but it also caught the attention of MAC, who tried to evacuate the children. However, Alien Coro proved his control over the seemingly docile monster as he had him doing tricks such as backflips, silly poses, and magic tricks. At MAC's request for the city's safety, Alien Coro had to send Renbolar back home, but suddenly his tail was pulled out by the greedy kids who wanted more. This caused Renbolar to go wild and out-of-control, attacking the city they were in and even MAC as well. Luckily, a storm blew in and the rain frightened Rebolar away. The next day as Alien Coro was regenerating a new tail, Renbolar returned and devoured a rainbow that appeared in the sky, created by yesterday's storm. Because of this, his strength increased as he resumed his rampage. Gen then transformed into Ultraman Leo and thus the two did battle (comedically) in a boxing-styled battle that went on for well over 7 rounds until Alien Coro literally threw in the towel, hoping to keep his pet monster alive, which Ultraman Leo did by knocking out the monster. The next day, Renbolar awakened but was bounded in chains until Alien Coro’s regeneration was complete. But this didn’t stop the monster as it easily broke throw the chains and resumed his rampage. Gen once again transformed into Ultraman Leo to hold off Renbolar long enough for Alien Coro to finish his regeneration. Finally, the new tail was completed and Alien Coro regained control of his monster. Renbolar apologized to Ultraman Leo, who accepted the apology, as well as the city, and the children. Alien Coro and Rebolar then left Earth peacefully, while eating some of the donuts he received from the kids. Trivia *Despite looking and acting like a child, Alien Coro was actually very old as he mentioned that he had 43 children, 64 grandchildren and 14 great-grandchildren. *The number of residents of Planet Coro were 2000 times the number of humans on Earth. *One of his favourite foods is donuts. **He also likes music from Earth. *Alien Coro was proven to be a honest person, as he never lied to anyone before. *Alien Coro's planet was shaped like saturn. Powers and Weapons *Space Bed: Alien Coro had a bed which can fly in space. But if he fell from it, the bed will lose control and fell along with him. *Controller Tail: Alien Coro's tail can be used to control the monster Renbolar but if his tail removed, the monster would went rogue until he grew a new one. It took about 20 hours to grew a new tail. Gallery c7d7aad04ea4b5cf5d93884d38a3f895.jpg|Alien Coro and Gen Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Leo Kaiju Category:Seijin Category:Aliens Category:Allies Category:Ultraman Leo Category:Human Lookalikes